


Study Games

by murderspice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/pseuds/murderspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin isn't doing so hot in their U.S. History class. Ryan has an idea that might help his boyfriend pass his test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Games

**Author's Note:**

> w e l p  
> I've done it  
> -pops party popper into the air-  
> This is the first smut I've ever written.  
> Enjoy, ya filthy animals
> 
> (They are of legal age, I promise. In this one they're both seniors in high school, so 17/18 years old.)

“I don’t give a rat’s arse who wrote the panty stocking tales. The guy’s dead anyway.”

“ _Leatherstocking Tales_. And his name was James Fenimore Cooper.”

Studying really wasn't one of Gavin's strong suits. They had been at it for a while, and he was getting visibly antsy. Ryan poured over the notes in front of them on his bed, observing Gavin’s lack thereof with a soft frown. It would have been understandable that Gavin was struggling in the class, seeing as he wasn’t from America. But then why would he take the college level history course this year and not even try?

Ryan knew the answer: it was to spend more time with him.

He and Gavin had been dating for a while. If Ryan’s memory served him right, they were nearing their one year anniversary. They met in a Play Production class their sophomore year. Gavin remembered it clearly as the day that he flirted with Ryan, the hottest bloke in the class, and then fell flat on his face and nearly stepped into a can of paint on his way up. Ryan barely remembered that day, but he recalled defending the lanky student from some kids in the class that were on wrestling team. They were fast friends, despite being polar opposites, and even faster boyfriends once they found out their feelings were mutual.

They had nearly every class together, save for a few electives where their interests diverged. Ryan was taking the advanced-placement history class under a recommendation from his junior year history teacher. Gavin decided to take it because it got his final history credit out of the way, and also gave him another class to sit close to Ryan in. Two birds with one stone.

Except he wasn’t doing a really good job with the first bit. The Brit knitted his eyebrows together and huffed, leaning further back into Ryan’s chest.

“Ryan, can’t we do something else? I’ll study when I get home, I promise.”

They both knew that was a lie; Gavin never went home before curfew forced him to. Ryan’s parents both worked late, anyway, and Gavin’s foster home never stayed lit up past 10:00. Not only that, but his fosters were just too damn nice to punish him for being out late. He could sneak back without even an inkling of consequence. The older teen sighed, setting his chin on Gavin’s head.

“You have to remember these terms, honey. The exam is on Monday.”

“I’d rather just forget all about these bollocking dead people with their dumb technology,” he heard softly mumbled underneath him. "'N maybe just have you instead."

That got Ryan thinking. Gavin knew the answers, somewhere in there. They had conversations about them with their friendly, young teacher, and with their friends that had already taken the class when they all met up at lunch. Ryan just had to coax the terms out of Gavin. He broke out into a grin, turning Gavin around in his lap to pull him into a kiss. His boyfriend returned the kiss enthusiastically, grinning into it. Gavin obviously felt like the victor, evading his studying by seducing his lovely Ryan. That is, until Ryan pulled away and left him whining at the loss.

“Let’s play a game.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him and grinned, his lips swollen from the kiss. “What kind of game?”

“A study game. But it’ll be fun, I promise,” he purred. His voice was lowered, as if he were sharing a secret. Gavin’s breath hitched, and his grin widened.

“Yeah?”

The other didn’t answer, instead crashing his lips against Gavin’s once more. Ryan’s hands slid underneath Gavin’s shirt, making the Brit's breath hitch. Ryan parted Gavin’s lips with his tongue, letting out a soft groan when he was instantly allowed access. It didn’t take a lot to work Gavin up, Ryan had learned; the Brit was so tightly wound with energy that once he started, he couldn’t be stopped. It always fascinated him how much Gavin could respond, his sounds and natural reactions so full of emotion and need. It nearly brought Ryan to his breaking point just to hear his beautiful Brit _beg_ for him.

Gavin bucked his hips into Ryan’s desperately, creating friction where he needed it the most. Ryan simply rolled upwards in return, softly nudging him to remove his shirt. Gavin wanted to do the same to Ryan, but his boyfriend’s hands returning to his hips with a squeeze made his  thoughts fly out the window.

Gavin could feel the Ryan's erection. He let out a high whine when it caught on his own, confined to his jeans. “Ryan,” he panted, breaking the kiss to focus more on the movement of his hips. “God, _Ryan_ …”

His boyfriend chuckled, moving his hands down to the waistband of Gavin’s jeans. “Get the lube?” he asked softly, his low voice making Gavin shiver. It was unfair, how this polite, nerdy bean he called his boyfriend could have such a god damned attractive voice. His hands fumbled with Ryan’s nightstand drawer, grabbing the bottle he was looking for with little grace. When he set it in Ryan’s hand, the older teen smiled, pressing another heated kiss to his lips. “Thanks, darling.”

“Just hurry up, please, love?” Gavin strained to say, the constriction of his jeans paired with Ryan’s silky sweet voice and memories of being utterly ruined in the past all making him fall prey to an onslaught of lust. “I want you inside me.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Ryan murmured, pressing kisses to Gavin’s jaw. He popped the cap of the lube open while he helped Gavin out of his jeans, kisses trailing lower until he was brushing his lips against the skin on his waist. Gavin’s dick eased out of its confines and stood at attention, already beading precum. However, it was left neglected. Gavin tried his best not to buck into Ryan’s ministrations. The restraint only made him shake and whine, which earned him more teasing kisses. He didn’t even notice that Ryan had coated his fingers until one was pressing into him, making him gasp in surprise.

Ryan grinned against his skin, easing his index finger in and out of Gavin with slow, steady strokes. Gavin’s jaw went slack, and his fists curled into the sheets. “How is it, Gavin?”

“So bloody good, Ryan. Fuck. You’re too good with those fingers.”

“Well, it’s only one right now...but I could change that.”

True to his word, he added a second. Gavin’s breath hitched, his hips twitching upward. Ryan kept him pinned down with his other hand. He switched his angle just slightly to hit Gavin’s prostate, and the Brit was seeing stars.  All too soon, Ryan’s fingers slowed, and Gavin was left moaning brokenly.  

“If you want a third finger, you’re going to have to answer something for me.”

“Yes, please, anything, Rye-”

“Define _phrenology_.”

Gavin stopped moving, only turning to look at Ryan with exasperation. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m afraid not,” Ryan answered with a smirk, circling his finger across Gavin’s prostate to make him moan out loud. “If you want to continue, you’re going to have to earn it.”

Gavin wanted to argue, but the look in Ryan’s eyes was solid, the one that he only used when he dominated the Brit. He was most definitely not joking. Screwing his eyes shut, Gavin wracked his brains to find the definition. All the while, Ryan started up a painfully slow pace. “It-it’s that sciency stuff, innit?”

“Elaborate.”

He shivered, looking at Ryan again. “The thing where people thought the shape of the skull indicated a person’s character. And intelligence, or sommat. Right?”

The grin Ryan gave him was incredibly coy, considering how he had Gavin moaning his name out a moment later with the insertion of a third finger. “Good job.” He began to pump them in and out of Gavin, varying the pace of each thrust and letting go of Gavin’s hip so that the Brit could push himself further onto his fingers. He felt the telltale pooling of heat in his stomach, but Ryan removed his fingers before Gavin could chase a climax. “Next question will be for a better reward.”

Gavin's foggy brain couldn’t figure out what reward could possibly be better until he was watching Ryan unbuckle his belt and remove his own jeans. He did so at a teasing pace, shimmying out of both his jeans and boxers. Once Gavin could see the flushed head of his boyfriend’s cock, he felt his own twitch against his stomach. Ryan hummed, stroking himself a couple times. “With every question you get right, I’ll give you another inch. Sound fair?”

His head was spinning, but Gavin managed to let out a loud moan and nod his head as Ryan lined himself up. “Please, Ryan…”

“Name the convention of women in New York where the Declaration of Sentiments was written.”

“Seneca Falls.”

Ryan smiled happily at the quick answer, kissing Gavin’s nose before pressing ever so slightly into Gavin. Gavin's sigh turned into a whine as he tried his best to take Ryan in deeper. Ryan’s hands had returned to his hips, however, and settled him into the mattress with a bruising grip that had Gavin fantasizing about the marks that were sure to form later. “Good. Now, who were the transcendentalists?”

“Ah, Ryan, I can’t think with your thick cock pressin' into me, 's too good…”

“Would you rather I pulled out and left you to study?”

“ _Don’t you bloody dare_.”

“Then answer the question,” Ryan sang, kissing Gavin’s throat and sucking a mark into his skin. Gavin was silent for a long moment, trying to bury the feeling of Ryan’s cock just barely inside him so that he could focus on the question. He found that the feeling only motivated him, however, with the promise of more spurning him to work harder to find an answer.

“The, ah, transcendentalists. They were writers in New England. Philosophers. In the mid 18th- _no! 19th century!_ ” He cried out, feeling Ryan pull away. When he corrected himself, Ryan pressed back to where he had been and rewarded Gavin with a kiss to the jaw. “Thought church was stifling ‘cause church people weren’t really into self expression and romanticism and shite. Yeah?”

“There you go.” Ryan pressed in further. He was just barely in Gavin, making the smaller man want to scream and beg. “Lightning round. For every reform movement you list off, I’ll push in deeper...When you’ve listed them all, I’ll start fucking you senseless.”

Gavin hadn’t wanted so badly to remember history than he did in that moment. Ryan could almost see the frenzy of thoughts dancing behind Gavin’s eyes. _Best studying tactic_ , he mused. 

“Temperance,” came one answer from his shaky voice, and Ryan rewarded him by pushing in a bit more. “Mm, rehabilitation.” Another inch. Gavin squirmed, his entire body growing hotter. “Women’s rights?” Ryan pressed in deeper, nipping at Gavin’s collarbone. “Ah-abolition! Rye, if you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna finish-”

He cut himself off with a cry as Ryan began to fuck him in earnest. In that moment, he noted that Ryan was just as keyed up as he was, the blue of his irises hardly visible behind his blown pupils. Every nerve in Gavin was set on fire, the heat pooling in his gut again now that the teasing was over.

Ryan hiked Gavin’s legs up onto his shoulders, angling so that he hit Gavin’s prostate with nearly every stroke. Gavin couldn’t hold back for much longer, the feeling of being so thoroughly filled, so utterly _used_ , sparking even more lust in him. His boyfriend’s lips curled into a smirk. “Such a good boy,” he cooed. “Are you close, Gav?”

“Rye, please-”

Ryan wrapped a hand around Gavin’s neglected cock, and Gavin lost the ability to form words. He pulled back the Gavin's foreskin and ran a thumb across his head.

“Do it. Come. Come for me, Gav.”

Gavin obediently climaxed, painting his stomach white with his release. Ryan continued to thrust into him, if not harder than before to chase his own end. A few moments later, and Ryan was spilling inside of him with a groan. His hips stuttered to a stop before slowly pulling out of Gavin. Ryan made cleaning up far too sensual to be fair, kissing and swiping away all the traces of Gavin’s seed from his oversensitive dick, his stomach and his heaving chest with his tongue. Only after all of it was cleaned did he lay down beside Gavin, letting the other curl into his chest.

“If my knob goes full mast during the test tomorrow, I’m blaming you.”

Ryan chuckled and kissed the top of Gavin’s head. His arms circled the younger man's waist. “Trust me, I’ll be at least half mast through the whole exam.”

The younger teen burst out laughing, setting a hand on Ryan’s chest. The rest of the night was spent going over the terms they missed.

Gavin was able to answer the questions on his test fairly quickly the next morning, but he had to stay seated for a while once he finished.


End file.
